Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling braking operations of a vehicle to provide a smooth vehicle stop.
Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles, especially vehicles that use rubber tires, tend to oscillate upon coming to a stop during a braking event. A vehicle has forward momentum as it decelerates to a stop. When the vehicle comes to a complete stop (i.e., the vehicle speed reaches 0 miles per hour (mph)), the vehicle still has this forward momentum.
Immediately after stopping, the forward momentum creates a force on the tires, causing them to deform. This deformation allows the vehicle to move forward relative to the tires. When the forward momentum of the vehicle has ceased, the resiliency of the tires causes them to reform, thus pulling the vehicle in an aft direction (i.e., towards the back of the vehicle). This aftward movement of the vehicle creates momentum in the aft direction. The aftward momentum causes the tires to deform and allow the vehicle to move aft relative to the tires. The resiliency of the tires again causes them to reform, pulling the vehicle in the forward direction, and so forth. This process keeps repeating such that the vehicle oscillates aftward and forward until all of the momentum of the vehicle has dissipated.
This oscillation of the vehicle upon stopping may be undesirable as it can be unpleasant to the driver and passengers. While some individuals may not notice this movement, it occurs and is unpleasant to other individuals. The oscillation may further be undesirable as it can reduce the life expectancy of vehicle tires and other vehicle parts. For example, the constant deformation of the tires may cause them to lose some structural integrity which can result in the tires wearing out prematurely.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for reducing vehicle oscillations during a vehicle stop.